


[Podfic] Taken in Exchange

by FrenchKey



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Inspired by The Accidental Warlord and His Pack Series - inexplicifics, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey
Summary: Podfic ofTaken in Exchangeby JayofOlympusWhen Ola is twelve, a Witcher saves her life. On that day, she learns that they are not the monsters many believe them to be.When she is twenty-one, she meets another Witcher.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	[Podfic] Taken in Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayofOlympus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayofOlympus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Taken in Exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314878) by [JayofOlympus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayofOlympus/pseuds/JayofOlympus). 



> I fell in love with Ola and Kuba the minute I read this fic for the first time. I absolutely had to podfic it.

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:35:45 
  * **File type:** MP3 
  * **File Size:** 43.7 MB 



### Streaming & Hosting

  * Link to MP3 Download [here](https://ia601508.us.archive.org/26/items/taken-in-exchange/TakenInExchange.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Music and Sounds:** Downloaded from freesound.org under the Creative Commons License. 
  * **Work Skin:** Adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)



**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep your local cryptid going. Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
